deltalegionfandomcom-20200214-history
Seemer Ominja
Seemer Ominja grew up in Taris but when the hunt for Bastila Shan commenced it led to the sith finding he was force sensitive and the death of his parents. He was put in a sith acadamy but cast out at age 14 and straned in the planet Voss where the gormak found him and where he was found by a fellow jedi. He got accepted into a guild called Delta Legion. He found 4 crazy friends and he built a fast ship called the Centri Wolf. his life can go from one point from living at peace in the safty of his ship to fighting to survive in a rancor cage and from there on his life would never be the same. Bio- ''Seemer was born in Taris a buetifull but mest up planet. The sith took over it and forced there own rules on it but then there was a jedi named Bastila Shan that the sith hunted for and the Taris city was destroyed by Malak killing everyone on it..but 300 years later a person named Seemer was born. He grew up to be 5 when another sith attack comenced on Taris but the sith wasnt just there to attack...they were looking for a force sensitive child and that was him. The sith stormed and raided and interrogated every appartment building in the city. When the sith got to his apartment they broke in and his parents fought for his life but his mom took 4 blaster shots to the heart and his dad took a knife to the neck. Looking at the blood on the floor they took him to a secret sith base on the planet where in a couple weeks they took him to Korriban to be trained as a sith. In the sith acadmy on Korriban Seemer trained for years and grew his hatred till he was 14. He got cought smuggling sith artifacts in his pocket and got cast out and banished to Voss where the gormak found him and kept him for half a year. Seemer suffered from alot of battle wounds from attacks and raids and there a jedi found him and took him to tython to be trained. since he already learned most at the sith base on korriban he completed his training at age 16. He built a ship called "The Centri Wolf' and found a guild called Delta Legion where he found 5 crazy friends Forgives, Ajax,Cade, Wolf, and NaturoSkywalker. His life can go from the confort and safty of his own ship to a fight for survival in a rancor cage. From there on Seemers life would never be the same... ''Chosen Weapon Seemer has chosen the weapon "the light saber" a traditional weapon of the jedi worked by a focused crystal to emit a beam of energy that will cut through almost anything. Ship A hand built but stirdy ship called the Centri Wolf. Got the name Centri from because it can go a century and still be working and got the name wolf because of how silent it moves and how fast i flys Apperance Has short hair with a small little peice of hair that ends at his forhead (sometimes grows it so one medium sized bang covers part of his right eye) with a jedi braid. wears medium or light weight armor normally wants to have protection but wants to stay light on his feet. Will be normally seen with traditional brown or blue robes on. He is known to be a corrupted jedi trying to fight for peace but often shows no mercy and will take revenge. Has a small scar across his eye and has brown eyes. (Hero machine apearance) Rank\ Squad/ Abilitys In Delta Legion you are assighned to a squad if you ask and to a rank. *Rank: Masters Appretice *Squad: Assassin Squad *Members so far: Cade, Wolf, Marvik, Seemer ( if anyone in the squad sees that there name is not on here then sorry i will add your name soon i just have to catch up on whos in the squad ) Abilitys When your born everyone has a special talent. I was 10 when i sliced my first pc on Korriban and from there on i didnt stop. I enhanced the ability of learning 3 different languges Zabraki,Shii-Wook,and Jawa. Ive trained for years learning mixed martial arts of hand to hand combat but i mostly fight with a saber. (In Assassin squad) Category:Bio----- Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Knight Category:Green Lightsaber Category:Blue Lightsaber Category:Delta Legion